


Getting Off Alone in a Bathroom

by beaten_eggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daydreaming, Horny Pining, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaten_eggs/pseuds/beaten_eggs
Summary: Youngjae unintentionally gets Jinyoung riled up. Jinyoung goes to the bathroom and jacks off to extremely vivid erotic fantasy involving Youngjae.





	Getting Off Alone in a Bathroom

Jinyoung shifted in his seat and let out an annoyed sigh through his nose as he watched Youngjae eat beside him.

“Can’t you just cut yourself a slice of the cake and eat off a plate?” Jinyoung asked, watching Youngjae pick at some leftover cake with a plastic knife.

“I think I can finish this amount like this,” Youngjae responded, not looking up from the cake as he lifted a piece into his mouth and continued speaking “Probably.”

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full of food,” Jinyoung said with an exaggerated face of disgust, causing Youngjae to laugh and struggle to keep his mouth closed.

Jinyoung smiled at the sight of Youngjae’s attempt to stop laughing to swallow the food in his mouth and got up from his seat to start picking up the cake from the table to put it away. Noticing what Jinyoung was doing, Youngjae let out a sound of surprise and got up behind him.

“I said I could finish it!” Youngjae exclaimed from behind Jinyoung, pointing at the cake with the knife.

Jinyoung felt Youngjae lean into his back and nearly staggered forward from his sudden added weight. Before Jinyoung could even open his mouth to speak, Youngjae was already taking a piece of cake with his knife and putting it in his mouth from over Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung watched from the corner of his eye, Youngjae resting his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder and opening his mouth wide to receive the cake into his mouth. Jinyoung could hear Youngjae’s chewing of food more loudly than he would have liked, since Youngjae was eating right next to his ear.

“You shouldn’t eat so much this late, you know,” Jinyoung scolded lightly, no actual strength in his words and turned his face slightly away from Youngjae.

Youngjae raised another piece to his mouth and hummed in an indifferent tone and Jinyoung jolted slightly at the feeling of Youngjae humming against him. Youngjae relaxed against Jinyoung, leaning his head against him, and continued eating from the cake Jinyoung was holding. Jinyoung felt ticklish at the feeling of Youngjae’s hair against his ear and felt slightly self-aware of their position, but was more conscious of how Youngjae’s actions beside him.

While Jinyoung was not looking at him, he could feel and hear all Youngjae was doing. He could hear Youngjae take a small breath before opening his mouth to bring the cake covered knife into his mouth and Jinyoung could clearly imagine Youngjae opening his mouth more than necessary to allow the knife into his mouth without getting any icing on his lips, then closing his lips around where the cake piece ended, and then cleanly taking his mouth off the knife. Jinyoung could hear Youngjae gulp down his food next to him and Jinyoung imagined what Youngjae’s expression must have been like if he had icing left on his lips and if he licked it away and gulped it down. Youngjae sighed in content, likely satisfied over the cake he was eating, and Jinyoung’s entire body tensed at the loud sigh bringing him back to reality.

Jinyoung turned his face to Youngjae and took away the knife from his hand. The sudden action left Youngjae dazed, lips still parted open and a now empty hand gestured towards his mouth. Then he looked down at Jinyoung’s shirt in quiet observation. Then Jinyoung also looked down to his shirt and saw a small amount of icing had fallen onto him.

“That wasn’t my fault you know,” Youngjae teased with a cheeky grin “You dropped the cake on yourself when you took it away from me.”

Jinyoung said nothing and pursed his lips together in slight irritation.

“I should put this in the wash,” Jinyoung said, mostly to himself, and began to separate himself from Youngjae but Youngjae grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I don’t think you need to do that,” Youngjae said, lifting the icing off his shirt with his finger “It’s only this much.”

Youngjae quickly licked the icing off his finger and then put his thumb to his tongue to get a bit of saliva to rub against the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt.

“See?” Youngjae smiled proudly as he brushed his thumb over the spot on Jinyoung’s shirt.

Jinyoung gave a tense smile as he forced out a playful tone in his voice “I didn’t ask for you to spit on my shirt.”

His words earned him a light hit from a laughing Youngjae and Jinyoung quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

Once he locked the bathroom door, Jinyoung let out a loud sigh, though not loud enough for him to hear over his heart pounding loud in his ears. Jinyoung looked at himself in the mirror, saw that his ears were a bright red and immediately put his hand to his mouth as he averted his gaze from his reflection.

 _He didn’t notice I was blushing, did he?_ Jinyoung wondered to himself, feeling his whole face heat up from embarrassment. Jinyoung moved his hand from his mouth to rub at his neck as he paced around the bathroom. _I just need to calm down, he wasn’t even doing anything to get nervous over_.

Jinyoung tried to convince himself that there wasn’t anything particularly exciting about Youngjae’s mannerisms from earlier, the way he ate or the way he could be so comfortably close to Jinyoung. Recalling both those points, Jinyoung was reminded of the sounds of Youngjae eating so close to his ear, his breathing and his sighs, and he could remember it so well it was as if Youngjae was actually next to him. Jinyoung felt his body grow hot and he rubbed his hand against his ear in a futile attempt to rid his mind of those memories.

Sinking to the ground and leaning his back against the wall, Jinyoung sighed in frustration as he failed to push away imaginary scenarios from his mind.

An image of a red faced and smiling Youngjae appeared in his mind. Youngjae was sitting in front of him, wearing an excited expression, and leaned forward to push himself between Jinyoung’s legs.

“Wait, uh,” Jinyoung stammered as he reflexively pushed Youngjae away with his leg, flustered and unsure as how to deal with the sudden development.

Youngjae’s eyes widened in surprise at being pushed away, but then he looked at Jinyoung with a grin as he grabbed Jinyoung’s extended leg to position it between himself and leaned himself onto Jinyoung’s leg. Jinyoung watched blankly as Youngjae slowly grinded himself against Jinyoung’s leg, making quiet moans and closed his thighs around Jinyoung’s leg to stimulate himself more.

Jinyoung had been trying to breathe quietly through his nose, but felt his lips part open as his breaths got heavier with anticipation. He felt slightly light headed and he could feel his entire face blushing as he felt his dick start to get hard.

Rubbing his face with a hand in an attempt to collect himself, Jinyoung peeked at Youngjae from behind his fingers. Once he locked eyes with Youngjae, Youngjae stopped his movements and looked at him expectantly. Jinyoung hesitantly parted his legs open to allow Youngjae in the space between them. Youngjae smiled brightly as he moved on his knees in front of Jinyoung and leaned his face towards Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung tensed and tried to back further away but he was already seated in a corner of the bathroom, back pressed against the wall so there was no more space for him to back into.

Youngjae put his forehead against Jinyoung’s and held eye contact briefly, both of them breathing heavily into each other’s face, before moving his face to speak into Jinyoung’s ear.

“Hey Jinyoung-hyung,” Youngjae said softly, voice tinged with playfulness “Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

Jinyoung felt a shiver up his spine as he spoke his thoughts aloud in a quiet voice, “What I want?”

Youngjae giggled softly and laid his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders as he nuzzled his face slightly into Jinyoung’s hair, and spoke in a moan against his ear “Isn’t it something like this?”

Before Youngjae had even finished speaking, he grinded down hard onto Jinyoung and Jinyoung closed his eyes as he let out a groan at the sudden contact. Youngjae gripped harder onto Jinyoung’s shoulders as he grinded himself against Jinyoung’s growing erection, moaning loudly into Jinyoung’s ear and Jinyoung struggled to hold his own voice back. Feeling overwhelmed and wanting a second to regain his composure, Jinyoung put a hand into Youngjae’s hair and pulled him back away from him roughly. Youngjae let out a startled sound and tilted his head back against Jinyoung’s hand and watched with a smile as Jinyoung struggled to calm himself.

Youngjae took the hand Jinyoung had in his hair into his own and loosely locked fingers with him and Jinyoung watched quietly. Youngjae brought his hand to his face and briefly nuzzled his cheek against the back of Jinyoung’s hand and Jinyoung pursed his lips together and gulped audibly. Gently spreading Jinyoung’s hand open, Youngjae put Jinyoung’s finger to his lips. Youngjae parted his lips open and Jinyoung’s fingers twitched against his lips. Giving a brief sigh of resignation, Jinyoung pushed two fingers into Youngjae’s open mouth. Youngjae immediately closed his lips around Jinyoung’s fingers and ran his tongue around them.

Jinyoung jolted slightly and bit at his lip to hold back a groan as he moved his other hand to palm himself through his pants. 

Youngjae spread Jinyoung’s fingers apart in his mouth with his tongue and Jinyoung felt his fingers run along Youngjae’s teeth as Youngjae alternated between each finger that he was running his tongue over. Saliva dripped from Youngjae’s lips as he pushed both of Jinyoung’s fingers together in his mouth and gave a hard suck on them, and Jinyoung shifted anxiously in place. Feeling increasingly frustrated and aware of his erection behind his pants, Jinyoung took his other hand and placed it behind Youngjae’s neck.

“Hey, can’t you…” Jinyoung’s voice trailed off in slight desperation and took out his hand from Youngjae’s mouth to cup his cheek and rubbed his thumb along Youngjae’s lip.

Youngjae hummed in a questioning tone and teased “Can I what?”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow to him and Youngjae laughed as he moved himself to the floor. Youngjae undid Jinyoung’s pants and pulled them down just enough to fully expose Jinyoung’s underwear. He ran his fingers along Jinyoung’s dick through his underwear and Youngjae put his mouth to his balls and let his saliva soak into the fabric as he trailed his tongue upwards. Jinyoung’s breath hitched in his throat at the sensation and the sight and attempted to avert his gaze elsewhere. His eyes took notice of Youngjae’s hair, still ruffled in the back from when Jinyoung had grabbed him, and he felt his dick twitch behind his underwear.

“It’s so warm,” Youngjae suddenly said in amusement, eyes focused on Jinyoung’s dick, and rested the side of his face against his crotch and hummed contently.

Jinyoung paused for a moment before he felt himself smile as a small laugh bubbled out of him and he rested a hand on Youngjae’s head, gently combing his hair back with his fingers. Youngjae looked up at him and smiled as he lazily reached to pull down the waistband of Jinyoung’s underwear to pull out his dick. Youngjae gently took Jinyoung’s dick into his mouth and slowly ran his tongue up and down the underside of his dick, causing Jinyoung to moan in quiet breaths. Jinyoung, still having a hand in Youngjae’s hair, gently ran his nails along Youngjae’s scalp as Youngjae gradually increased his pace. Occasionally when Youngjae would give a strong suck on his tip, Jinyoung would grip a fistful of his hair as he let out a loud groan in response.

After some time had passed Jinyoung closed his mouth on a moan and spoke in a strained voice to Youngjae “Hey, I think I’m close.”

“Really?” Youngjae responded, but his words sounded muffled due to the fact that Jinyoung’s dick was still in his mouth.

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full,” Jinyoung teased in a mock scolding tone.

Not long after, Jinyoung felt his hips buck upward and he yanked Youngjae’s head back by his hair as he came with a loud moan. He took a deep breath and looked at Youngjae through half lidded eyes. Youngjae’s face was covered in come and his mouth was parted open, saliva and come dripping from his lips.

“You should have just come in my mouth,” Youngjae remarked with a laugh as he wiped some come off his cheek and played with it between his fingers.

“Somehow, I don’t think the image of you gagging and coughing it up is too sexy,” Jinyoung smiled, letting out a shaky sigh as he loosened his grip on Youngjae’s hair and pulled his hand away.

“Fair enough,” Youngjae agreed with a with a loud laugh and started to get up from the floor, wiping his face with his hand.

Jinyoung let out another sigh through his nose, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. His body still felt hot and he could feel his hair clinging to his forehead with sweat. When he opened his eyes, he felt himself calm down as he sat alone in the bathroom. Looking down at his come covered hand, Jinyoung noticed the mess he made on the bathroom floor and reached for some tissues to clean up.

There was a knock on the door and from the other side Youngjae called out to him in both a slightly concerned and slightly surprised voice, “Are you still in there?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung responded calmly, throwing the used tissues into the garbage and started buckling up his pants as he continued speaking with a tinge of resignation in his voice, “I’m done now, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing 2Young! I hope you could enjoy even a bit of it.  
> I really love Jinyoung and Youngjae's relationship, so I hope I can write more about them in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would appreciate if you could leave kudos/comments!


End file.
